Troublesome Trick
by VioletShadowGirl
Summary: The children were falling down a cliff, screaming loudly until all of them took grip of a branch that broke instantly, how did all of this start? It all started by a fresh day in konoha and a plan that popped up in Bolt Uzumaki's mind, "Mendoksē"
1. Chapter 1

Troublesome trick

Chapter 1

They were falling down this cliff, with nothing in the way to stop them.

The fall continoued till Brouto's eyes caught a tree branch down the cliff on their tough way downwards.

"SHIKADAI! A BRANCH!" Bolt yelled to Shikadai, his eyes eying the branch to lead his lazy friend because he was the nearest of all of them.

"I'm on it!" Said Shikadai as he prepared his hand to catch the branch.

He wasn't sure if he could grab the branch."Jesus! But I'll have to try." He thought to himself "Mendokse."

When Shikadai caught the branch, he caught Bolt who caught ChouChou who caught Salada who lost her glasses that fell of her eyes, failing the trial of catching them.

"My glasses! Bouroto, you'll be dead." the poor girl with the bad eyesight muttered under her angry breath, which made bolt gulp.

Someone else was falling, yelling till he held the branch that Shikadai held on, swinging as a result for his fall.

He suddenly gaged, putting his free hand on his mouth and making the others cling from the fact that he was going to vomit.

"Inojin" called Shikadai.

"I'm not feeling good." Said the other boy, looking paler than his original color and dizzy.

"At least we are alive." Said ChouChou, looking so afraid.

"I shouldn't have listened to you from the beginning, I knew that things will be troublesome from the start." Said Shikadai, then a sudden branch break sound happened which shocked all the kids and making them scream in shock, and pushing Inojin to his limits, making him gag again.

"That's...*crack*..not..*CLACK*GOOOOD" Chouchou said before th branch broke completely, falling with the children, who were yelling fearfully.

"MENDOKSEEEEEE!"  
"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

...

It all started with a fresh day after the academy.

"SHIKADAI!Are you free today?"Asked Bolt, walking before the young Ino-Shika-Cho trio with his back to the way.

"Nah, I'm not, and whatever you do from tricks I can't come with you, mom will scold me for this." Shkadai said as he took a seat and sat, putting his bag on its edge and put his head on the bag and crossing his arms behind his head while laying his body straight in the bench, closing his eyes in relief then Chouchou poked his head, cutting his rest, much for his annoyance.

"Hey, I wanna set." The girl exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Nah, too troublesome." Said Shikadai, returning to his rest.

Chouchou rolled her eyes, he asked it for himself.

Boruto was annoyed that his friends don't want to help him, so he pushed Chouchou away and did what she wanted to do to Shika, he pulled him out of the seat.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yelled Shikadai, rubbing his sour head while frowning at Buroto.  
"You must listen to my new plan! it'll be amazing." Said Bolt.  
"I bet so" said Inojin, sitting on the seat and so did Chouchou.

"But I will be great, and this person who'll be tricked is special." Said Bouroto, with a smile that meant no good.

"Who do you mean exactly? " asked Shikadai, now on his feet and having a bad feeling about Buroto's smile.

"A really cool person and a father of one if us" said Bolt, looking proud.

"Your dad?"

"NO! Somebody else"

"You don't mean..." said Chouchou, looking interested in the conversation and it seemed that she knew something.

"Mean who?" Asked Shikadai, now feeling so lost in the conversation.

"Salada's father." Answered Chouchou.

"NANI?" Exclaimed Shika loudly, giving Bolt a look of disagreement.

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am, I'll teach him to never ignore me when I face him again." Answered Buroto with a big grin then a scrowl when he remembered the situation.

"I can't take part in this troublesome thing, we will get into trouble like this." Said Shika, completely against it.

"I'M IN!" Surprising the nara boy, the ackmichi girl agreed.

"WHAT!?"

"What?! I liked the idea"

"Inojin, I'm sure you're against the idea, Inojin?" Shika was about to continue when he realized that his mate was bothered by something.

"I think that we should catch him with something huge, hmmm" Bolt started to think in something big and something came in his mind.

"Inojin, can we...huh? " Bolt was about to ask Inojin but he realized that his mate was bothered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Shikadai, trying to find an answer from the yamanaka kid.

"Ammm, well today I woke up late and rushed to class, skipping breakfast and I forgot my lunch, I'm hungry." Said the boy, making Chouchou gasp in shock.

"Well that's horrible, I have too much matirashi dango in my bag, we can share." Said the dark-skinned girl, searching her bag for dango.

"Thank you" said the pale boy to the fat girl.  
"Inojin, I was wondering if we can take your dad's scroll..."

"Absolutley no" was Inojin's answer to Bolt, with complete disagreement.

"Your dad won't let..."  
"It's not my dad, its mom, she'll ground me if I try to do anything like this."

"Then you'll have to keep her busy until we get the scroll out."  
"WHAT!I won't agree to this."

Bolt got annoyed from his mate's attitude so he had an idea to convinced him.

He grabbed Chouchou's bag, running away then stopped.

"If you won't help us, you won't have a chance to eat." Said Bolt, holding the bag in the mid-air.

"My bag!" Said Chouchou, getting annoyed now.

"Agree and the bag is back with the food." Said Bolt, waving the bag.

"You can't prevent him from having his food, he can ask his mom..."

"No, I can't, mom won't like the fact that I woke up late, she was asleep and dad was away." Said Inojin, locking Shikadai's mouth from speaking further.

"And you won't prevent her from retrieving her bag." Said Bolt, mocking Inojin.

"Just agree already."  
"Shut up, fatty." He yelled, shooting a glare at her.

"Whatever, or I won't give you any food, and I'll eat it in front of you." She said, going towards Bolt, grabbing her bag and getting out some dango sticks, eating them in front of the hungry boy.

Inojin tried to hold himself tight but his hunger grew on him, weakening his will.

"Huh, okay" he said, and in return, Bolt threw him the bag, as he caught it, he picked the dangos up and started to eat them wildly.

"But don't finish them all." She tried to say but was too late when he finished all of them.

"Ammm..." He couldn't reply to her, which made her frustrated.

"I won't give you any food again." She said with a frown on her eyes.

"Sorry, fatty."

"So Inojin is in, Shika?" Teased Bolt, looking at Shikadai

"No, too troublesome"

"There's a training lesson today!" Said Chouchou, pushing the button.

Shikadai tried to hold on but he was dragged in.

"This trick is troublesome, but lessons are more troubling and boring." Said Shikadai, walking towards his friends.

"Okay now!" Said Bolt, now excited to do the trick more as he gathered his friends around him.

"The plan now is to get the scroll of Inojin's dad." Now they began their plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Inojin's house...

Bolt and the Ino-Shika-Cho were hiding behind a tree near the house, eying the house for a moment and then vanished behind it.

"Can we actually trick aunt Ino?" Asked Shikadai, then they eyed a woman with Inojin's hair color entering the house with an empty medium-sized basket, which caught Bolt's eyes.

"We'll get this basket too."

"No, I'll get into trouble if we did that."

"Com'on Inojin..."

"Then why don't you use your mom's?"

A moment of silence filled the place at this statement.

"Good idea." Said Bolt, feeling stupid that he never thought of it like that.

"Well, we should start the plan now, said Shikadai who looked at Bolt, Bolt nodded then waved to Inojin to start the plan.

Inojin waved back and went towards his house, not sure and afraid.

He entered the house and went to the room where his mom is in.

She was putting some laundary inside the basket, humming to herself and not realizing him.

He took a deep breath to get himself ready then he went of.

"Mum?"

"Hi sweetie! How was the class today? Are you ready for today's training?" Said Ino, looking at her boy with a smile.

"Mom, I don't feel well." He said, pretending that he's sick, worrying the poor mother.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ink said, leaving what was in her hand to check her son, she put a hand on his forehead to find him sweating, surprised by the heat.

"Your temperature is a bit high but you're sweating badly, I'll look for some medicine." Said Ino, putting her son on a table to sit and then she left the room to look for some medicine.

Outside the house, the other children were watching, fascinated by how good is their mate at playing sick.

"Wow, Inojin is cool, he acts really well." Said Bolt, grinning in content.

"Nah, he is not good for real, look." Said Shikadai, pointing at Inojin as all of them watched their mate.

He was sweating hard, rolling his arms around his belly and swaying dizzly.

"When did that happen?" Asked Bolt, with confusion in his face and the other faces.

"Whatever had happened, we should move forward." Said Chouchou, moving to the main door, with the other two boys behind her.

They entered the house quietly, knowing where their mate was and going to him, avoiding Ino completely.

They reached to their sick mate, who laid on his side to rest his bad stomach.

"Inojin, where can we find the scroll?"

Asked Bolt, keeping his voice low.

"Near mom and dad's bedrooooom"he said, then stopped immediately when his throat burned with the feeling of throwing up, then he gaged, making his fellows flinch.

"Well, thank you, get well soon." Said Bolt, feeling shivery and bad for Inojin.

"Fatty, what was with those dango?" The boy barely asked, fighting the feeling of nausea.

"Amm, well those dangos are two weeks old." The fat girl said, making both the other boys disgusted and the boy in front of her at the brim of his throat.

"Ewww, why didn't you say so?" Asked Bolt, imagining if he were to eat them.

"Sorry I forgo..." suddenly, some footsteps were heard that were coming towards the door.

"Huh, aunt Ino! We should hide." Said Shikadai, looking for a place to hide.

When Ino entered, she had a medicine in her hand, going to her son, she put the medicine aside and made her son sit up gently.

Suddenly, the boy threw up a little on his mom's clothes, closing his mouth by his hand and making his mom sigh.

"This is bad." Said Ino, holding her child up and running with him to the bathroom.

Under the table, there were three children who hid down, with a disgusted Chouchou because apart of the vomit fell on her hair, she wiped it so fast from the disgust.

"Let's go" whispered Bolt, motioning to the other two to follow him to go to the room.

They went out on their toes and moved as quietly as possible to the room of Inojin's parents.

Getting near the room, they saw the scroll, which made them happy until Ino entered the room holding Inojin, not closing the door behind her.

"Awww, no why now?" Said Bolt in disbelife, making Shikadai and Chouchou close his mouse, with Shikadai saying "shhhh".

Shikadai went slowly towards the door.

"Shikadai, what are you doing?" Whispered Bolt, a bit louder to get Shikadai's attention.

"I'll try to take the scroll without her notice." Said Shikadai, moving towards the scroll.

"Are you crazy?" Said Bolt, but he failed to get Shikadai to hear him as he didn't care.

He made sure that aunt Ino was in a place away from the door then he moved so quietly on his tose till he reached to the big scroll and hid behind it.

Shikadai tried to push the scroll quietly but he found it difficult to move it.

"Guh, it was heavier than how I thought" the boy thought, trying to push the heavy scroll "Mendoksē".

He pushed till ut fell with a thud, making all if them flinch of what will happen next.

"Huh?" Said the woman inside the room she was in, making her way to the source if the sound, which obviously was the scroll to her.

"Guh, we're doomed!" Whispered Bolt, pulling his hair from fear.

"No it's not too late" whispered Shikadai back.

She reached to the scroll that was on the ground and held it up, putting it in its original place then she looked around, finding nothing around which confused her a little till she shrugged and went inside, half-closing the door behind her.

Behind a sofa, the three children hid far away from the room inside the living room then they got out quietly, making sure they make no noise then they stood in complete silence, looking at eachother.

"What now?" Bolt asked for a plan to get the scroll, looking at Chouchou who shrugged then at Shikadai who held his chin, thinking then he looked at them, leaving his chin.

"We will run fast and get it quick before she sees us" He said, then they went to a distance not far away from the room, nearly crouching their bodies as like if getting in a race.

"Ready?" Whispered Shikadai, gaining nods from the other two.

"Go!" After this strong whisper, they ran quitely to the scroll then they tried to hold it together, finding it difficult to hold the scroll.

"This silly scroll, why can't it move?" Chouchou complained about how heavy was the scroll.

They were wincing and forcefully holding the scroll when Bolt's expression changed in to widening eyes, showing that he had an idea and the other expression was a wide smile.

"I KNEW HO..." he was about to continue yelling when Chouchou shut his mouth fast with her hand, saying "shhh" to him and Shikadai shooting a glare, then an unwanted voice enturrupted.

"Huh, what is this noise?"

"It's aunt Ino! Run!" Shikadai whispered in panic, motioning for them to run but Bolt moved fast and threw the scroll to the ground, making them panic even more.

Meanwhile inside the room, Ino was going outside, gaining Inojin's attention which knew after looking out the small opening of the door that the noise was because of his friends, making him panic a little.

"What now?" He thought then he had an idea to save them time.

"Mom?" He called then made himself fall, which was the worst decision as his nausea rose again after being put out.

Ino heard the fall, rushing back to her son and leaving the noise.

The three kids realized so, the three of them smiling.

"Thank you, Inojin" He thought, then returned back to Bolt which rolled the scroll on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting it out, since we can't hold it we can roll it, it is a scroll after all" Bolt answered, rolling the scroll outside successfully.

Shikadai looked at Chouchou who shrugged and followed Bolt with Shikadai following her after few moments.

The finally got outside safely, with Bolt standing proudly after the accomplishment.

"That was close" said Shikadai, putting his hands inside his pockets while Chouchou got out some dangos and began to eat them.

"We got the scroll and now, up to the rest of the plan" Bolt said, marching proudly away from Inojin's house.

"Mendoksē" Shikadai said lazily, walking behind Bolt with Chouchou behind.

Then, we will get to see the rest of the plan.


End file.
